Sneaking In
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Marcus was on a mission to destroy the bionic trio Adam, Bree and Chase, but when he sneaks into get information from the Davenport Labs, he gets caught by their step brother and the bane of Marcus's plan, Leo Dooley. After threatening Leo to keep quiet, the two sixteen year old's head down to the lab where they find out that the lab isn't as empty as Marcus had assumed.


**Hi all, this is the first story under our re-branding from EJE stories to the name we used for our original stories, MoonstoneSeers, we will be using this name from now on, however nothing will change, we will still be bringing unique one shots and stories on this account but also now publishing some original stories on FictionPress. The idea for this story came while talking with Fan4Life07, who is a fan of the show and off the android character Marcus, however since he has the Marcus with Adam and Chase pairing done so well, we went a different route by wrapping Adam for Leo. Leo and Marcus's hate relationship adds a interesting element to both sex and how they related to each other and chase during the threesome. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.  
**

* * *

"Oh Davenport, you really shouldn't trust your security system to a computer" said Marcus with a smirk, as he cut the power to Eddy and made his way into Davenport's place. Knowing that the bionics had finally convinced Davenport to give them their own rooms, Marcus easily snuck through the house and was about to take the elevator down to the lab when he heard a voice.

"Going somewhere Captain Eyebrows"

"Oh great, it's you… do you really think you can stop me Leo" said Marcus as he turned around to see Leo in a pair of pyjama pants and a simple t-shirt.

"Yes! I can wake up Davenport or call the police and they will take you away" said Leo, hoping that he would scare the boy off until he could convince Adam, Bree and Chase that he was evil.

"Do it, and when the cop's come I can tell them all about them and they will take all three of your bionic friends away from testing and you will never see them again" said Marcus with a smirk, while Adam and Chase were fun to hang out with, he was here to destroy them "C'mon Leo, you know you can't stop me without losing your only friends and think about what 'Big D' will think when it all comes out that you knew about me and did nothing but get them taken away from him"

"Fine! I can't stop you but I can follow you to make sure you do nothing!" said Leo, as he glared at the android who only smirked in response.

"For someone who doesn't like me, you sure seem to want to spend time around me," said Marcus with a laugh, as he stepped into the elevator with Leo following behind as they made their way down to the lab. Leo sighed as the elevator made its way down to the lab, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Marcus from stealing Davenport's secrets without losing Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Oh god" moaned out a voice, as the elevator opened up into a small hallway that led to the laboratory.

"That's Chase!" said Leo shocked, his voice soft as the dark skinned boy momentarily forgot that he was with his mortal enemy, sneaking into his step-father's lab.

"Well… this complicates matters" muttered Marcus in annoyance, as his plan to steal information was Davenport was ruined by the bionic boy being in the lab.

"Ha! This was all a waste of your time" smirked Leo turning his attention back to Marcus, after hearing the android muttering.

"Not completely, I got to mess with you, that's always fun" said Marcus with a smirk, the android about to turn and leave the lab, when the pair heard another moan of pleasure coming out of the lab causing an idea and smirk to come to the android "Actually, this may not be a complete waste, this is always another way to skin a bionic"

"What are you doing?" asked Leo, wondering what his rival was up to as he watched Marcus move closer to the entrance of the lab.

"If I'm going to have my time wasted, I might as well enjoy the show" said Marcus with a smirk on his face as he looked into the lab to see the image of Chase completely naked on one of the lab chairs, with his hand around his rock hard cock, Marcus glaring a little when he noticed Chase's cock was longer.

"What show?" asked Leo, curious as he watched Marcus continuing to look into the lab.

"Just shut up and come and look if you have to" said Marcus with a roll of his eyes, with Leo's curiosity getting to him, as he followed the android's advice and moved over to the door and looked in.

"Holy shit…" said Leo softly, the dark skinned boy feeling his cock twitching from a mix of the sight of Chase muscular naked body and of the bionic boy stroking his cock.

"Mhm, not bad for a filthy bionic" said Marcus, as the boy's settled into watching the sight of the sixteen year old stroking his cock.

As he continued to stroke himself and release short moans of pleasure, Chase knew that he was being watched by Leo and Marcus, the bionic having heard their footsteps, while he couldn't recognise what they were saying but their steps were distinctly them. The sixteen year old continued to pleasure himself, hoping that he would turn on his friend and step brother in the same manner that he had been turned on by watching Adam stroking his massive cock. From their spot in the entrance, Marcus and Leo continued to watch Chase wanking, with the sixteen year olds slowly unzipping and lowering their pants and boxer briefs in order to slowly stroke their own cocks. Chase smirked when he heard the sound of two of people stroking their flesh, with the bionic opening one eye to watch the door, with Chase getting a good look at Leo and Marcus's cock, with the bionic deciding that he wanted a closer view.

"You know that you don't have to simply watch" smirked Chase, once he had snuck over to the pair of sixteen year olds, with the eyes of the other twos opening up in shock as they saw Chase, still completely naked in front of them "But since you liked the show, maybe you should give me one.

"What are you going to make us do?" asked Marcus, the android slightly nervous as he stood their next to his mortal enemy and the only boy who knew of his evil plan with their pants and boxers briefs lowered, their hands wrapped around their cocks.

"Well first you can strip" said Chase with a smirk.

"What! Why?" protested Leo, who despite the protest was finding it kinky that he was going to be sexual with two bionic boys.

"Just do it" said Chase, rolling his eyes as Leo and Marcus did what they were told and fully removed their pants and boxer briefs, Chase noting that their cocks were pretty much the same size, Marcus maybe a little longer than Leo's. Once their pants had been remove the boy's quickly removed their t-shirts where the real difference between the boys was, with Chase almost moaning at the side of Marcus's hot chest.

"Now what do you want us to do?" asked Marcus, the android smirking at Chase checking out his chest, this would be a helpful bit of information.

"Next you two can get over and suck on this" smirked Chase, as the intelligent boy reached down and stroked his larger cock knowing that he could make his step-brother and friend do whatever he wanted.

Chase grinned as the pair looked at each, with Leo and Marcus knowing they were caught and slowly moved over to Chase, the pair kneeling down in front of the bionic boy. The sixteen year olds looked at each other and knew that pleading wouldn't do anything, with Marcus reaching out and wrapping his hand around Chase's longer cock stroking it a few times before leaning in and taking it into his mouth. Leo's hand moved down to play with himself as he watched his worst enemy sucking his step brother's cock. Deciding that he wanted his turn, he pushed Marcus off of his step brother's cock and quickly replaced it with his own mouth, Chase moaning loudly as he felt Leo's talented tongue working his cock. Leo and Marcus got into a rhythm of pushing each other off in order to suck Chase before they slowly and silently agreed to do it together and leaned in with each licking up their side of Chase's longer cock.

"Fuck! That feel's nice," moaned out Chase

Chase was loving the pleasure of having both Marcus and Leo's tongue licking up the length of his cock, the spit of the white and black skinned boy's merging together. After glaring at each other and a small fight the sixteen year olds slowly got into a rhythm of alternating between sucking on the top of Chase's cock and sucking on his balls, with Chase's moans getting louder from the different styles of tongue work. While Marcus was the hotter of the two, with the better body, Leo definitely had the talent of the pair, able to get moans out of him simply with his tongue.

"Oh god Leo, Mmm," moaned Chase, at the feeling of Leo's tongue wrapping around his cock.

The bionic boy continued to moan out as Leo's mouth was replaced with Marcus, he looked down to watch the pair of 'worst enemies' almost worshipping his cock, with Leo and Marcus pushing each other way in order to take over control of Chase's cock. Chase allowed his step brother and friend to suck his cock for a while until he noticed that both Leo and Marcus had moved their hands and wrapped them around their cocks and with a little pre-cum leaking out, Chase deciding he wanted a taste.

"Guy's stop," moaned out Chase, with the sixteen year old mortal enemies doing what they were told, with the sixteen year olds realising what was going to happen when Chase dropped down to his knees in front of the pair.

Chase reached out and took a hold of the boy's cocks, Marcus and Leo moaning loudly at the feeling of another boy touching their cock for the first time. After giving them a few strokes each, Chase leaned in and took his step brother's cock into his mouth, sucking on the dark skinned boy the sounds of Leo's moans filling the other boy's ears. The bionic slowly got into the rhythm of swapping between sucking on Marcus and Leo, the enemies finding themselves leaning against each other in order to prevent themselves from collapsing under the pleasure. Deciding that he wanted to taste Marcus's cum more than his short step brothers, Chase focused his attention on sucking the androids cock, while lightly stroking Leo's, with the sixteen year old getting what he wanted a short time later.

"Oh god Chase," moaned out Marcus, as the android started shooting his load into the Bionic scums mouth, Chase swallowing every drop of the boy he thought was his friend.

Marcus finished shooting his load and Chase had turned his attention back to the sucking on his shorter dark skinned step brother, it didn't take long before the sixteen year old boy hit his own edge. With a loud moan of pleasure, Leo's cum joined Marcus's inside of his step brother's mouth, Chase continued to suck the shorter boy until he had milked every drop out of the dark skinned boy.

"Now what?" asked Leo after Chase had pulled back, as he looked between his mortal enemy and step-brother once the trio had come down from their orgasms, the dark skinned boy hoping at blow jobs wouldn't be the only thing they do.

"How about we go up to your room and have some real fun," said Chase with a smirk, knowing that they would have to use Leo's room since he couldn't let Marcus know that they were bionic.

"Okay," said Marcus with a grin, as he looked at both Chase and Leo's naked body, and while he knew that Chase would fuck him, he found himself wanting to fuck Leo, Marcus admitting that enemies are basically just people who need to fuck each other. Marcus and Chase looked at Leo who agreed after some thinking, after shooting a load into Marcus's mouth, he wanted more of a chance with Chase. The three grabbed their clothing and snuck out of the lab, the trio heading through the house, making sure no one could see that that were naked. Chase up ahead scouting, Marcus moved next to Leo, with the android leaning in so he could whisper into Leo's ear "It is going to be so much fun to fuck your arse hard,"

"Who said you were going to fuck me… Who says I'm not going to be fucking you" said Leo just as softly as the darker skinned boy felt his cock twitching, which confused Leo to no end _"Why the hell am I getting turned on by the thought of my mortal enemy fucking me?" _

"I did, unless you want me to get you in more trouble with Chase," smirked Marcus, causing Leo to turn his head and glare at his worst enemy.

"You wouldn't do that Captain Eyebrow, because I can always tell them your dirty little secret," said Leo smirking, the two boys forgetting their nudity and the fact they were heading to Leo's bedroom to have a threesome, as they got into their usual arguments.

"Oh, you know you won't, you knew full well what I could do to you and your bionics," smirked Marcus, as the pair paused in the hallway "Unless you want me to destroy you and them right now… we are going in there and I will fuck you"

"How about this… we let Chase decide who fucks who," said Leo, knowing the chance that Marcus would fuck him was still high either way.

"Fine," smirked Marcus, knowing that Chase would pick him to fuck Leo. The still naked pair continued on, before they were caught butt naked in the hallway and made their way into Leo's room where Chase was waiting for them.

"Marcus," said Chase, as the bionic boy took control of the situation with the android looking at the boy he was meant to be helping destroy, with Marcus once again enjoying the sight of Chase's defined chest and knew destroying them could wait.

"Yeah?" asked Marcus wondering what Chase was going to make him do.

"Go and lay on the bed," ordered Chase, with Marcus following the bionic boy's order and moved over to Leo's bed.

As Marcus made his way over to the bed, the owner of the bed found himself enjoying the sight of Marcus's cock swinging as he walked, Marcus might be evil but he was hot, with the thought only growing as Marcus lie down on his bed. Leo and Chase watched as Marcus reached down and lightly stroked his cock, Marcus and Leo had matching lengths that were nothing to be ashamed of, while Chase's cock slightly dwarfed both of theirs. Chase turned his attention to Leo, grinning when he saw his step brother's view completely on his 'worst enemy's cock', Chase smirked knowing that he would have no trouble getting Leo and Marcus to fuck.

"Leo, go climb on top of him," said Chase with a grin

"CHASE! WHAT! YOU KNOW HE'S MY WORST ENEMY!" cried out Leo, as he shared a look with his enemy of question who smirked and mouthed '_told you'_. Despite the smirk on Marcus's face, Leo's eyes were riveted on Marcus's android cock. Leo debated the situation, finally deciding that a long hard fuck with Marcus wouldn't be as bad has having to rub one out on his own.

"Oh c'mon! I saw you checking out his cock and body, heck dude you're checking out his cock as we speak," said Chase with a smirk, making the dark skinned boy blush. Unable to hide his blush, flushing deeper at Marcus and Chase smirking at him, Leo moved over to his worst enemy and crawled on top of him, Leo admitting to himself that Marcus had a nice body. Once Leo was on top of Marcus the enemies glared at each other, Chase moved over and grabbed onto Marcus's cock stroking it a little to full hardness. "Now, kiss," Knowing he had no choice but to follow Chase's order, Leo leaned down and with a glare and locked lips with his worst enemy. Marcus's wrapped his arms around the darker skin boy as he took control of the kiss, the androids tongue pushing into Leo's mouth.

"Leo, get out off of him then get on your hands and knees," ordered Chase, once the sixteen year old enemies had finished their lip lock, Chase rolled his eyes, despite finding each other 'creepy', the boys didn't seem to mind kissing and grinding against each other.

With no protest coming from Leo, the rivals moved around so Leo was on his hands and knees, as Chase climbed into the bed so he was behind his step brother. Watching from a prime position, Marcus grinned as he saw Chase lining up his cock and begin to ease into Leo, with his enemy crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. As Chase slowly began to thrust in and out of Leo's arse, Marcus moved in front of the dark skinned boy and knelt in front of his enemy. Leo got the hint and leaning forward to take Marcus's cock into his mouth, with the boy not caring at all that Marcus was trying to destroy his step siblings and himself, at this moment.

"Fuck," moaned Marcus, as Leo's mouth wrapped around his cock, with the android enjoying the feeling of his mortal enemy sucking his cock.

Marcus and Chase slowly got into a rhythm, of thrusting their cocks into Leo's hole, with Leo having to pause his movements on Marcus's cock every soften in order to moan from the pleasure of Chase's cock ramming against his prostate. With their rhythm in sync, Chase and Marcus and leaned in and pressed their lips together, the friends and one sided enemies enjoying the pleasure of their tongues wrestling together. Once they had broken the kiss, the sixteen year olds went back to thrusting into Leo, with the darker boy beginning to roll his hips in order to take more of his step brother's cock into him. As he continued to move deeper in and out of Leo's arse, Chase slowly felt his orgasm getting closer to the edge, with the sixteen year old knowing that he wanted to hold on longer, looked over at Marcus, with the friends locking eyes and grinning.

"Marcus, get over here and fuck Leo," ordered Chase, midway through as he eased himself out of Leo's tight hole, the teen wanting to calm down, in order not to shooting his load so fast.

With a smirk on his face, Marcus pulled his cock out of Leo's mouth and moved behind his darked skinned enemy and rammed into Leo as hard as he could, Leo moaned loudly from the feeling of his mortal enemy slamming his engorged cock hard into him. As he lay down beside them and watched the view of Marcus fucking Leo. Chase was incredibly turned on by the knowledge that the teenagers hated each other, but were being so intimate, and enjoying it. The sixteen year old always suspected that Leo and Marcus were just a fuck away from being friends, sexual tension was so thick he probably could cut it with a knife. But now that he was witnessing it first hand, he was certain he was correct. Maybe this would mean a change in their relationships in the future. Chase brought his focus back to stroking himself, as he watched Marcus continue his fast pace pounding of Leo's arse. Chase knew that it wouldn't be too long before his friend would be ready to spill his load.

"Oh fuck Leo, I'm going to cum," moaned out Marcus after a few more minutes, with the android continuing to thrust into the arse of his mortal enemy as begun shooting his load into the darker skinned boy's arse.

Leo could only moan as his arse was filled with his enemy's seed and the continued pounding by the androids rapid pace, which Marcus kept up until he had finished shooting his load into the darker skinned boy. Once he finished shooting his load, Marcus eased his cock out of Leo's arse, but before they could collapse and come down from their orgasms they looked at Chase and saw him stroking his cock. The sight of Chase stroking himself led to Leo and Marcus agreeing for the first time in their life with the pair moving over to the bionic boy. Chase could only moan as Leo pushed his hand away with the pair of mental enemies returning to doing what they had been doing at the start of the threesome, licking each side of Chase's longer cock.

"Oh god guys," moaned out Chase, as he felt his cum running through his system and pulled back from his step brother and friend in order to shoot his load over Marcus and Leo's face. Chase released another moan of pleasure, at the sight of his cum over his friend and step brother's face, with the bionic, deciding to give out one more order

"Kiss"

"CHASE! Do I really have to kiss him! He's creepy!" protested Leo halfheartedly, as he received another smirk from his enemy, Marcus loving the affect that he had on the shorter dark skinned boy, especially after what they had just done.

"Just do it," ordered Chase with Marcus not giving Leo another chance to protest as he pushed his kiss against the shorter boy, quickly dominating his rival with the rough kiss.

"So what do you want to do next Chase?" said Marcus, once he had broken the rough kiss.

"Nothing, I'm too spent to do anything else," said Chase, as the tired and spent, the bionic left the room, leaving the mortal enemies alone as he headed back to his own bedroom "Night guys,"

"You know that you can't say anything about this right?" said Marcus with a smirk, as he stood up stretching and standing at the end of Leo's bed eying the smaller boy.

"Why should I tell anyone that Captain Eyebrow is an android queer?" smirked Leo.

Marcus sent a bookcase flying at Leo, stopping it just before the bookcase collided with the sixteen year old, holding it hovering above the boy.

"Damn, it's fun messing with you when you can't say anything," said Marcus with a smirk on his face. The android just enjoyed the scared look on Leo's face, "You are going to keep your mouth shut about all of this, because next time I won't stop myself from crushing you like the little bug you are,"

"You are just EVIL!" said Leo, trying to remain calm despite the fact he so close to being killed.

"Oh I know, it's fun," smirked Marcus, as he raised his hand and watched happily as Leo's short naked body started to twitch around on the bed, with Leo moaning loudly as he was brought to another orgasm.

"What was that?!" panted out Leo, exhausted from yet another orgasm.

"A parting gift," smirked Marcus, as the naked android left the room in order to go and retrieve his clothing and to get as much information from the lab as he could.


End file.
